


need your love to hold me up when it'sall too much to bear

by arkrerry



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry
Summary: I just like this article so I have translated it, and I have got the permission of the original author.It was originally sent on LOFTER, but because it was blocked, so I'm archiving it here.
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	need your love to hold me up when it'sall too much to bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I need your love to hold me up when it's all too much to bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525829) by [furiousflamewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf). 



确切来说，一切都在拉沃尔杯之后变糟了。他们庆祝了一整晚，当Domi第二天醒来时，酒精和聚会仍让他头痛不已。而当他看到手机上传来的讯息时，仿佛血液都为此冷却了。

那是来自Kiki的信息.

“我们需要谈谈。能见一面吗？或许喝些咖啡什么的。” 

没有心心（emoji），也没有其他任何东西。Domi把头埋在掌心里，叹了口气。如果你的女朋友想和你“谈谈”，那这绝对不是一个好兆头，就连Domi也明白这件事。于是他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走向了浴室。Sascha昨夜曾试图阻止他喝醉。

Sascha。Domi在走进浴室时轻声叹息。现在想起Sascha对他一点好处也没有。

淋浴时间结束的太快了，Domi在出门前抓起了他的便帽。rafa的话在他脑海里回响，他不想Domi感冒。

Kiki正在门外等着他。他想去吻一下她，她却转过头去，于是他的嘴唇只是落在她的脸颊上。她抓着他的胳膊，将他带到了咖啡厅最远的一头。她拉开夹克的拉链，把它搭在椅子上，而奥地利人只是一言不发。Domi把他的便帽放在腿上，他们两个都点了一杯咖啡。 

“Kiki…”

金发女郎伸出手让他闭嘴，Domi照做了。他的心脏在胸膛中激烈地跳动着，腿上的手紧紧的攥着便帽，以期可以平静下来。Domi感觉到了这是怎么一回事。但他还是不敢开口发问，他害怕结果。当他们的饮料送来时，法国女孩开始说话了。

“我想我们都知道彼此为什么在这里，对吧？”

她抿了一口咖啡，而Domi把嘴抿成一条细线，不敢相信自己的声音。他分明感受到了是什么即将发生，但这还是吓到了他。或者说，是他并不想听。

当Kiki继续说下去时，Domi保持了沉默倾听着。他不知道自己该说些什么。如果他的女朋友无论如何都要跟他分手，他又能说些什么呢？

“你是个好人，Domi,一个很好的人。我喜欢你，但我不觉得我们在一起是合适的。我想你的心属于别人，一个我根本无法与之竞争的人。”

Domi的血液在一瞬间变冷，并且他确信，当所有的血色从他脸上消失时，自己看起来与死尸无异。他如此紧得抓着咖啡杯，以至于他的手掌用疼痛向他抗议。

此时，Kiki的脸色很是柔和，她的声音中没有指责或其他的意味，相反，它是柔软的，甚至像天使一般，让他害怕。

“我…我不知道你是什么意思。我从来没有欺骗过你，我发誓，你必须相信我，我没有”

“Domi”，她说的如此温柔，“我知道你没有欺骗我，我也绝不会因为那样的事情指责你。我只是刚意识到了一些你早已知道的事情。这对我们两个都不公平。你爱上了另一个人，我不能给你你想要的，对不起。”

Domi睁大了眼睛，他目瞪口呆地看着她，像是一条离开了水的鱼。

“Sascha”，她说。Dominic体内的某一部分破碎了。

Sascha 

“这跟Sascha有什么关系？”Domi几近嘶哑地低声说道。他的嘴突然变得如此干燥，于是他将咖啡一饮而尽，灼热的液体仿佛要将他的嘴巴燃烧。Kiki担心地看着他。他确信自己就像是一只被暴露在车前灯下的鹿。

“你爱他。”

“我没有”，Domi几乎机械般的说道。

Kiki的眼神柔和起来，她越过桌子抓住Domi冰冷的手，轻轻捏了一下。

“你一直爱着他，不是吗？你看着他的样子，当然，还有他看着你的样子。他能用我永远无法企及的方式让你微笑。你温柔的眼神总在他身边打转，那模样简直像一只被爱打动的小奶狗。”

Domi感到自己的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，真该死。

“我也爱你。”Domi轻声说。

“我知道，我从未怀疑过你对我的爱，但你更爱他。我很关心你，Domi，我很想让你快乐，但我却并不是那个可以做到这一切的人，他才是。”

“他不爱我。”

“你怎么知道的？你问过他吗？”

Domi没有，他当然没有。他不能去跟Sascha说：嘿，伙计，我喜欢你。看起来我真的很喜欢你。他们所从事的运动不允许他这样做。

懦夫！他的脑海里传来尖叫。如果你从来没尝试过，你怎么会知道？！

事实是，Domi很惊恐。他不想失去Sascha的友谊。

椅子拖过地面发出的刺耳声音将Domi拉回了现实世界。Kiki拉起了夹克的拉链，抓起钱包，俯下身来轻吻Domi的脸颊。

“跟他谈谈。”

当Domi看着雨丝敲打在窗户上时，一滴泪顺着他的脸颊滑落了下来。伴随着这一切，Kiki走了，她看起来很漂亮。紧闭双眼，Domi用双手捂住了脸。他开始给Sascha发短信。

不是Moritz,不是Rafa,不是Roger，而是Sascha。

“Kiki跟我分手了。”

Sascha的面孔几乎是立刻在屏幕上闪现。

“嘿，你没事吧。哦天哪，显然不是，我很抱歉，Domi。”

“拜托对我说些什么就好。”

伴随着耳中Sascha的声音，Domi回到了家中。大雨使他冷得瑟瑟发抖，Sascha的声音却温暖着他。奥地利人不知道Sascha的声音在电话里陪伴了他多久，他只记得自己回到家中，将电话塞在了耳朵下面，然后意识就飘然而去了。Sascha温暖的声音哄他安然入睡，使他甚至忘记了Kiki和他分手了这件事。

Sascha让一切都变得好了起来。他的声音治愈了Domi有些碎裂的心。

很快几周过去，Domi设法赢得了维也纳，他十多年来的梦想。而他们直到ATP 年终总决赛才见面。Domi假装没事，与其他人一起嬉笑，试图不要想起Kiki或是Sascha。不想起Sascha显然要困难得多，因为他总是在奥地利周围乱晃。他甚至问过他为什么跟Kiki分手了。Domi对他撒了一个谎。因为距离，他们没有时间见面。

他说不出来的是：她跟我分手是因为你。

几乎每天，Domi都梦见德国人。他以前也曾梦到Sascha，但现在，这发生的更频繁，也变得可怕。尽管如此，他还是以第一种子从小组出线，当然，这意味着他将在半决赛对阵Sascha。

也许世间万物是真的都不站在他那一边。Sascha与他保持了距离，他们再也未曾讨论过Kiki。想起她依然很让人伤心。他曾真心爱着他，然而，就像她说的那样，他的心一直属于另一个人。这场比赛比对阵nole的比赛还要艰难。Domi确信，从外界的角度看，他似乎表现的完美无缺。这似乎是一场轻松的胜利。

但这并不是。但是Domi是一个职业球员，他必须把自己对Sascha的感情放到一边，做好自己的本职工作。而他正是这么做的，他赢了。Sascha在网的对面像他微笑，Domi觉得自己的膝盖都变软了。他把自己的脸埋在Sascha的脖子里，吸入德国人的手横抱住他的脖颈带来的气味，告诉他他对Kiki感到抱歉。当Sascha将自己从他身上解开的时候，Domi确信自己已经盯着他的眼睛看了太久。

Domi觉得很冷。

他将在决赛中对战Stefanos。Sascha将和Roger一起去南美，Rafa则要去参加戴维斯杯。只有Domi和他的思绪将被独自留下，关于Kiki和Sascha的思绪。

决赛对Domi来说无疑是一场灾难。他无法专注。这主要是因为他注意到了正在观赛的人群里的Sascha。这使他惊讶，甚至害怕。他开始犯下失误，然后很快Stefanos占了上风。比赛结束了。

他输了。

他当然感到失望，但输了就是输了，他不会为此痛苦，他唯一可以责怪的人 是他自己。Moritz在更衣室里试图安慰他，但是他的心情像乌云一样阴沉。当所有人都离开之后，Sascha出现在了他的面前，他的手抚摸着Domi的肩膀，使他战栗不已。Sascha坐在奥地利人的旁边，他们二人都沉默不语。

“跟我和Roger一起去南美吧？我不想让你沉沦在自己的脑海里。我肯定那会很有趣的。反正Rafa也很忙，你怎么想？”

那天晚上第一次，domi笑了。他把头靠在Sascha的肩上，然后在意识到他刚刚做了什么之后身体变得僵硬。domi闭上眼睛等待着Sascha的抗拒，但是什么也没有发生。

“Sascha也用那种方式看着你”Kiki的话语在他的脑海中响起。

一只手穿过他的卷发，Domi点了点头。跟Sascha还有Roger一起去南美能有什么害处呢？没有，对吧？

他们三人都将跨过半个地球，和他们在一起，Domi将冷静下来。Nico正在戴维斯杯上忙着智利国家队的比赛。Domi坐在Sascha的对面，他把自己的脸贴在冰冷的玻璃上，一只耳朵里塞上了耳塞。这使他痛苦的想起了一年前的阿尔普尔科，他们下方的大海。Domi试图不在Sascha与他身边的Roger交谈时盯着他笑。

他看向自己的双手。也许接受Sascha的邀请本身就是一个错误。也许他正所做的一切比其他任何事情的伤害都要大。也许他就该一个人待着。

但是现在已经太迟了，Domi陷入了睡眠...有人摇晃着他，使他困惑地坐了起来。

“你还好吗，Domi？你在呢喃我的名字。”

Domi肯定，他现在比西红柿还要红，他的脸颊涨得通红。见鬼。好吧，这可真是一个糟糕的情况，但是他不能就此离开。因为他们在空中，而该死的大海正在他们下方。于是Domi只是害羞地避开了Sascha的凝视。

大海看起来真的很美，但是Sascha胜过一切大海。Domi的心痛了一瞬，他不该接受这个邀请的。第一场表演赛在阿根廷举办，Roger和Sascha说服了Domi去观看比赛而不是躲在他的酒店房间里。人们或许认为他已经厌倦了在今年余下的日子里继续打网球或看网球，但他可以以安全的距离观察Sascha。

德国人看起来很高兴，比赛季中的任何时候都要高兴。Domi的心跳动着，同时却又隐隐作痛。如果Kiki错了呢？老天，即使只是想起Kiki也让人难过，Domi长叹了一口气。他真是没救了。比赛过后，Roger跟Sascha交换了眼神。

“我从来没见他那么痛苦过，你觉得这也是因为Kiki吗？” 

Sascha耸了耸肩。也许是，也许不是。但这个德国人已经下定决心要找出答案，并且，他很清楚该怎么做。

“我们今晚出去吃吧，只是为了有趣。我们好像真的没有什么好做的不是吗？”

Roger点了点头，为什么不呢？

经过Sascha和Roger的一番劝说，Domi同意了去外面吃饭。他不能独自待在酒店房间生闷气了。好吧，他可以。但是Sascha邀请了他，况且他真的不想做一个扫兴的人。食物非常好吃，他们谈笑风生，一切都非常美好。

“快来，Domi，我有东西要给你看。”

Domi从他盘子里的鱼上抬起头，Roger邀请他们来到了这家海边的高级鱼类餐厅吃饭。

大海，好像大海一直在困扰着他。Domi咬着下唇摇了摇头，想从记忆里清醒过来。Sascha已经起身在等着他了。叹了口气，奥地利人沉默地跟着他走了。

Sascha停了下来，他们两人都望着大海，把手插在夹克口袋里。Domi注意到Sascha离他近的过分，他们的肩膀微微碰在一起。他们看着海浪拍打海岸，一个人都未曾说话。奥地利人能感受到友人停留在自己身上的眼神，然而他并不敢回头看他。

“你和Kiki到底发生了什么？”

Domi的血液变得冰凉。向萨沙撒个谎很简单。那么简单，他却并不想这么做。Sascha理应知道真相，因为他也牵涉其中。Domi意识到，他痛苦地意识到，他要在此用他们的友谊冒险了。海浪仍在不停地拍打着海岸，Domi颤抖了。

“为什么Kiki和你分手了?”

就像在咖啡馆里一样，一滴眼泪从多米的脸颊上滑落。

“因为你”，他对着天空低声说，也对着世界低声说。

他就这么说了。此时，Domi的肩膀已经耷拉了下来，他等待着Sascha爆发出大笑声。他很冷，他想回家。一只手搭在了他的脖子上，让他缩了一下。Sascha的眼睛是黑色的，它深不见底。

“你依然胜过所有大海，Sascha。”

Sascha瞪大了双眼。Domi盯着那被提及的大海，并未看他任何一眼。

阿尔普尔科，2018

Sascha当然记得。但那时，他以为这只是个玩笑。 

难道这不是？

“什么——?”Sascha嘶哑地问道。他知道他自己没有听错，但他需要再听一遍。

“你胜过所有的大海。”

Domi避开了他的凝望意欲转身，但一只手搭在他的胳膊上，阻止了他。紧接着，一只大手遮住了他的脸，另一只则玩弄起他脖子上卷曲柔软的头发。他和Sascha面对面，Domi不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他们在彼此呼吸的交融中鼻尖相触。

“再说一遍”，Sascha要求着，但这听起来更像是一个请求，饱含着绝望，又深藏渴望。

“你胜过所有的大海”，Domi呼吸着，这一切就好像是他在给Sascha注入生命一样。他仿佛寻找到了这么多年来他一直试图拼凑的拼图的最后一块碎片。

“我真的很想吻你。”Sascha低声说。

就如同这样，他们接吻了，轻柔，带着不确定与极度的渴求。Sascha把自己的呻吟全数压进Domi的嘴里。好像担心对方随时会消失般，他们绝望地紧紧抓住彼此，以额头相抵。

“为什么? 为什么我们没早点这么做呢?”Sascha问道，他的嘴唇若即若离地落在Domi的前额上。奥地利人抓住了眼前高大的德国人的夹克，他的头枕在他的胸前，Sascha的心在他耳旁跳动。

“你知道，自从我们第一次见面，我就爱上你了。”

“2014 ? ?”

Domi轻声笑了起来，Sascha分不清他是真觉得好笑还是觉得难过。

“所以你为什么不问问我呢?”

“你当时未成年啊，Sascha，我不想占你的便宜。去年在阿卡普尔科我试图告诉你，但我以为你对此并不感兴趣。Kiki说她能看到你是怎么望着我的。今年的拉沃尔杯大概是把事情彻底暴露了。”

“我很抱歉。”

Domi从Sascha的胸膛处抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。

“很抱歉我们浪费了这么多时间。我们本可以更早拥有这一切的。”

Domi笑了，这是他几天以来第一次真正的微笑。

“亡羊补牢，为时未晚”

Sascha也笑了，Domi多年前就爱上了这种美妙的笑声。Sascha又将他拉了过去，就像鱼儿咬上钩子，他们再次接吻了，一次又一次。远处，Roger微笑着，在电话里和Rafa说着话。

很快，新年如同暴风雨般滚滚而来。澳网无疑是艰难的旅程，但至少他们拥有彼此。Sascha决定要像个无名小卒般在Domi的球员包厢里露面，就像Marcelo一直为他所做的那样。怎么会有人怀疑什么呢?他们是朋友，他们一起出去玩早已不是什么秘密了。这对Domi意义重大，因此他也为Sascha做了同样的事情。

这十分美妙。然而，那一年真正的亮点在于法网。Domi连续第三次进入决赛。当然，他将亲自面对卫冕冠军，也是红土之王。这理所应当。比赛前，Sascha在他的更衣室里亲吻了他的额头。

“我相信你。你已经能拿到这个奖杯了。”

Domi仿佛长出了翅膀。他知道，Rafa是红土场上最难击败的对手。否则，他又怎会被称为红土之王呢。

但，第三次有魔力不是吗？

没有人会说这将是一场轻松的战斗。Rafa正站在自己的主场上，但Domi也是。这是一场王与王子的对决。如同过去几年一样，这场比赛以五盘大战结束。Sascha的声音不停地在多米的耳朵里回响，伴随着爱与力量，为他加油鼓劲。他的球比以前更快了。

他想要这个奖杯。

不过如果他再诚实一点，这个奖杯其实是排在第二位的。

因为Sascha永远是他的第一位。

四个小时的煎熬之后，Domi倒向地面。他赢了，尽管已经精疲力尽。这看起来一点也不真实。Rafa骄傲地笑了笑，紧紧地抱着他。Domi能够在他眼中看到骄傲。Sascha在他的包厢里咆哮了起来，Nico，Moritz和其他人也一样。Domi真想冲向他们，并亲吻Sascha的嘴唇。

在他胜利演讲的末尾，Domi看着人群停了下来。他睁大眼睛看着人群中的那个人，而他们只是开心地笑了笑。Sascha追随着Domi的眼睛，那人朝他点了点头。Domi把奖杯抱在胸前，然后所有人都开始走向更衣室。而Sascha总是站在奥地利人身边。

“我真为你骄傲。”

“Domi”。

Dominic转过身来，这是他没有想到的，Kiki正朝他微笑。她穿着洁白的连衣裙，看起来很漂亮，绝对很漂亮。Sascha温和的笑着，从domi的怀里接过了奖杯，然后将他推向了法国女孩。

“你好，Domi。”

Domi还没来得及回答，Kiki就已经拥抱了他。他抱着Kiki的背，抓紧了Kiki皱起的漂亮连衣裙，她看起来美得惊人。“恭喜你，你做的那么好，我很为你感到骄傲。你看起来很高兴”“我很高兴。”

Kiki捧着他的脸颊吻了一下。Sascha的声音使domi从状况里清醒过来，他转过身，而当他再一次寻找时，Kiki已经离开了。Sascha抓着他的手一起走向更衣室的最远角落。“我的男朋友是个大满贯冠军，上帝啊，我太爱你了。”

这是Sascha第一次这样对他说。Domi温柔的笑了，在途中就忍不住向德国人索吻。他真希望他们可以一起分享更多美好的经历。

、

5年后五年的时光过去，Sascha跟Domi都已经取得了生涯全满贯。Domi一直在温网苦苦挣扎，而Sascha则是在法网。当Domi终于赢得温网后，他们一起上床了。Domi躺在Sascha赤裸的胸膛上，他脖子上的金链使奥地利人的脸有些发痒。

他们慵懒的接吻着。10分钟以后，一则帖子出现在了Instagram上。

“真为我的丈夫取得生涯全满贯而骄傲。lch liebe dich (德语：我爱你）@domithiem。❤❤❤“

配图是他们一起捧着温布尔顿的奖杯，微笑着面对镜头的模样。他们的戒指在阳光下反射出金属的光泽。第二张则是他们婚礼的，最后一张是他们在阿根廷的海滩上亲吻的模样。令Sascha记忆犹新的是，“the dads”（老父亲们？）在他们的婚礼上落泪了。Roger眼里含着泪水，而Rafa更是埋在Roger的肩头哭了。

他们大多数的网球同事们，比如Stan跟Diego，都贴出了红心来祝贺他们。就连Kiki也留下了一句简单的评论:❤❤❤（这里其实还有三个emoji但是实在是发不出来）

Domi对自己笑了笑，然后锁上手机，将全部注意力转向Sascha，亲吻了他。“我的爱，你将永远胜过所有大海。”Sascha微笑着将他拉回，又亲吻了一下。 

End


End file.
